


Impercipience

by milkywaywide



Series: Circle in the desert where the mind grows [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: That’s some gross choice of words, Shikamaru!





	Impercipience

It takes Shikamaru a while to notice Temari’s little wardrobe malfunction. The neckline of her clothes must have caught onto something and now it reveals some of her, er… full, er… bosom (that’s some gross choice of words, Shikamaru!). He can even see the tan line from where it’s usually exposed and the white skin he guesses has never seem the sun—well, not until now, anyway.

The thing is: he was fine and okay and now he just _can’t seem to look away_  (Look at how cute this is! His internal drama even _rhymes_!). I mean, it’s just _there_. He could just tell her something among the lines of “hey, your clothes are being weird, you might wanna fix this whole situation on your chest area” but he doesn’t want to that for two reasons:

  1. She’d most certainly mock him for having noticed (“Oh, does that mean you have been _looking_ at my whole-chest-situation?”) and;
  2. He has been, in fact, looking at her whole-chest-situation and doesn’t mind having more of it exposed for him to look at than usual.



The problem with this entire  _situation_  is, of course, that it’s been keeping him from being able to think straight and as someone whose job is comprised mostly of being able to think straight, this represents an issue for his employment situation. Not only that, but he can’t ignore the part of Temari that’s the liaison between the Sand and the Leaf and the diplomatic issue this could cause.

Also he very much _needs_ this job, considering he likes having a roof over his head and knowing his mother would most definitely kick him out of the house should he lose aforementioned job for not being able to think straight (“that’s the _only thing_ you’re any good for!”) or for not being able to keep his eyes above the diplomatic-liaison-from-the-Sand’s neckline (“I can’t believe that not only you are a lazy bum, but you are also a perverted one, where did I go wrong, _Shikamaru_?!”—it’s always bad when she says his name in italics).

The imaginary yelling alone was already giving him a headache.

He tried so hard (and got so far—but not really), in the end, it didn't even matter as Temari put her hand over her chest and fixed her clothes.

"You have been staring. Unblinking. For at least three minutes. Your stupid face was entertaining at first but then I got bored, which is why I fixed it", she said, matter of factly.

And yet, he couldn't help but notice her cheeks were a little pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even _like_ Linkin Park. And thank you, Merriam-Webster, for your Words at Play post that showed me the word "impercipience"! And also you people that are reading this, you guys are awesome!


End file.
